Unwanted Cure
by RoxyJaws
Summary: Maddie and Jack think that Danny has an ectoplasmic infection, so they give him a cure. Little do they know, their "cure" is what will end up getting Danny sick. They soon find out the real reason why their inventions took a liking to Danny and why Blood Blossoms are the last thing he needs. Now they need to save him and fix their mistake. Revelation fic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello again! Yes, I'm posting 2 stories at the same time, don't worry, I'm not giving up on Healing, I just happened to have 2 stories already begun and this one has more chapters that are ready (so far, the 3 first chapters are written, others will follow). This will be a multi-chapter story and I'm not sure how many chapters there will be yet (maybe about 7 or 8).**

**BTW, I could only enter 4 characters, but don't worry, Tucker and Sam also play an important role in this story.**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

* * *

><p><em>Strange things often happen around Danny. Among these strange occurrences is the sudden malfunction of most Fenton inventions when he's nearby. This has always worried Maddie. One of these days, her baby boy is going to get hurt and it'll be entirely her fault! After thinking it through, Maddie and Jack finally figured out why Danny activates all their ecto-tracking devices. It's a wonder that it took them so long to discover the reason, but now they're ready to take action.<em>

* * *

><p>Coming home from school, Danny is more than ready to enjoy a slow, hopefully ghost free evening with his friends. Sam and Tucker aren't with him yet, they had stuff to do first, so it'll be a few hours 'till they come over. Then, it's movie night!<p>

As soon as Danny closes the door behind him, his plans quickly change. He feels something damp cover his mouth and nose. He realizes that it's chloroform and immediately holds his breath and starts struggling.

"Ssshh it's alright Danny. Take a deep breath, it'll be over soon" Danny is surprised to hear his mother speak these words. No wonder he can't break free, his dad is the one holding him.

Danny panics as he realizes that the only reason his parents would knock him out is if they knew that he's Danny Phantom! He forgets about holding his breath and starts hyperventilating. His wide eyes shut as the drug takes its toll.

* * *

><p>"Is this really necessary, Mads?"<p>

"You know he'd run off as soon as we bring up the subject. He's always so distant when we mention ghosts. Besides, after everything our inventions did to him, he probably wouldn't trust us. But this time he needs to"

"Yeah you're right"

Danny's mind is foggy when he comes to. He hears his parents discussing while he tries to get his bearings. Danny notices that he's on a table and when he tries to move his arms, he realizes that he's strapped down. The halfa's eyes widen in panic as he remembers what happened. _This is it! They know and now they're gonna dissect me molecule by molecule!_

"W-what's going on!?" Danny asks, doing nothing to hide his fear. His parents turn to him, but they don't have their ghost hunting faces on. They seem concerned... Worried. Danny's relieved that they don't look mad or anything. Maybe his secret is safe after all, but this raises more questions.

"Good you're up. Sorry about all this sweetie, I know you must be very confused right now, but your father and I are just trying to help you" Maddie tells her son sweetly while running her hand through his hair to try and soothe him.

"What are you talking about? How are you trying to help me? And why am I strapped down?" Danny says, more calm now that he sees that his parents don't look like they're about to dissect him.

"Honey, we know why all our ghost inventions affect you" Danny's mom tells him, with a reassuring hand on his arm.

"Y-you do?"

"Sure! It's because you have ectoplasm in your system!" Jack bursts out.

Danny's recovering startled face from almost thinking his secret is revealed must pass as confusion, because his mom says "it's our fault really. We put you in an environment full of ectoplasm, we let you in the lab all the time without a hazmat suit and now the prolonged exposure to ectoplasm got you infected! I'm so _sorry_ Danny"

Danny's relieved that they found an excuse for themselves. Now he only needs to convince them not to touch his ectoplasm. "It's okay mom, really. I don't feel sick or anything"

"Maybe you don't _feel_ it, but all that ectoplasm can't be good for you. It's what _dead_ things are made of!" She says with hatred "But don't worry sweetie, I'm gonna make it all better" Maddie says with determination as she holds up a glowing red syringe.

Danny's relief quickly turns to worry at the sight of the syringe that seems to have the word _'danger'_ writen all over it. He cautiously asks "uh... What _is_ that?" As he tries to inch away from his mom.

His father answers "that's full of concentrated Blood Blossoms!" Danny's eyes widen in fear and in memory "it's been used to fight ghosts for centuries! And it makes a great snack too!"

"This is going to get rid of all the ectoplasm in you" his mother adds with a smile.

Danny starts shacking like a leaf. He remembers how much pain he was in when Vlad pushed him in a circle of those flowers. The pain didn't stop when he was pulled out of the circle, Tucker had to eat all of them! If that gets injected in him, then there won't be any flowers to be eaten to stop the pain! What would he do then!? The blood blossoms will attack all the ectoplasm in him! He won't be able to stop it! This will probably_ kill_ him! Danny shakes his head and says "No! N-nno! You can't give me that!"

"Oh don't worry Danny, you won't feel a thing, this is only used against _ghosts_! It'll make you all better" Maddie tries to reassure him.

"No! Let me _GO!"_ Danny starts struggling against his restraints.

"Look, I know we screwed up a lot in the past, but we know what we're doing this time"

"You have to trust us son"

His parents' words have no effect as the halfa keeps struggling. "No, _please_! You _can't_! Don't give me that, the ectoplasm isn't hurting me or anything, I _swear_!" While Danny shouts, his mom applies some alcohol on his forearm.

"That's enough Danny. We're doing this for your own good, now stop moving" Danny doesn't stop moving at his mother's command though. He starts hyperventilating, his fear and hopelessness elevating. Maddie turns to her husband "hold his arm still" Jack obliges.

Danny's arm is immobilized and the needle is approaching his skin.

"Please mom! I'm begging you!"

The needle presses into his skin.

"You don't know what you're _DOING!_" Danny cries, tears appearing in his eyes.

Maddie shoots the 'medicine' in Danny's veins.

**"STOP!"**

It's too late.

At first, Danny's arm feels like it's on fire, but there's also a sharp pain that's similar to the shock from a powerful Specter deflector. Danny can't help the scream that escapes his lips, but it gets worse as his speeding heart pumps the concentrated blossoms through his entire body. Danny isn't aware of anything but the relentless pain. He doesn't notice his parents' panic nor does he know that his eyes turned green because his ghost half is under attack.

Danny struggles to get away from the pain that's inside him. He trashes and kicks out as he screams his throat raw and cries his eyes dry. Poor Danny can't do anything, but wait for it all to stop. Wait for his bitter end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is it wrong that in every one of my stories, someone is hurt and/or scared/depressed? I'm a happy person, I swear!**

**Don't forget to leave a review! Your feedback is what keeps me motivated!**

**~RoxyJaws~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, guys! I didn't expect to have so many reviews and followers so quickly! You made my day! I'll try to keep the story awesome. Your feedback fuels my motivation! It's hard to find time to write with a new semester starting, but seeing such a turn out makes me want to keep going. I'm sorry if my updates aren't as fast as would be desirable, but I'd rather have you wait for a good chapter than to hastily post something that seems rushed and forced. My new year resolution is to write more fanfics and that's what I plan on doing, but school always comes first, so I'll try to stay on top of things in my classes so that I can dedicate more time to my stories. Okay, now I started blabbing, I'll just let you read the next chapter.**

**I still don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

><p>Now, Maddie and Jack expected many reactions from their son. Relief, indifference, even nauseousness. What they didn't expect was the blood curling scream that is currently escaping Danny's lips.<p>

Maddie has no idea what to do. She's used to dealing with the unusual, hunting ghosts will do that, but whatever unusual thing that's happening now is hurting her son and she doesn't have the faintest idea why.

"Jack what's happening?" She cries. Jack is unresponsive, staring with wide eyes trying to comprehend what they've done. "We checked! We double checked! This isn't supposed to happen! The blood blossoms only hurts ghosts!"

At that moment, Danny's eyes open and Maddie and Jack can clearly see his glowing green eyes full of pain and tears. There's something disturbing about seeing those eyes on their son's face. Eyes that aren't his, but that seem so familiar nonetheless. Eyes that belong to a ghost.

"What's wrong with his eyes? Jack how do we fix this?! There has to be an antidote or SOMETHING!" Maddie grips her still unresponsive husbands arm, desperate for him to have an answer to at least one of her questions.

Jack numbly shakes his head and says in a whisper that's drowned by Danny's screams, but is still heard "oh my god... What have we done?... He tried to tell us... Tried to make us stop... What have we done..."

"DANNY!" A red haired self proclaimed adult rushes downstairs and to her brother's side. She quickly unstraps him from the table "What did you _do_ to my brother!?"

Danny rolls off the table on Jazz's side and falls to the ground. His sister helps him to his feet and supports nearly his entire weight. Danny's body is trying to fight back and to get rid of the deadly infection. This causes him to hurl on the lab floor.

"We gave him a shot of concentrated blood blossoms! It was supposed purify him of ectoplasmic residue... This wasn't supposed to happen!" Maddie explains.

Jazz remembers her baby brother telling her about the dreaded blood blossoms. Hearing this makes her blood run cold. She's now holding Danny close to her, rubbing his back smoothly as he cries and screams in her shirt, clinging to her like a lifeline. "You mean... You mean this is going to get rid of all the ectoplasm in him?"

Maddie nods "but it's not supposed to hurt him!" Tears start falling from her eyes when she hears a muffled scream from Danny.

"His ectoplasm is a part of him! There's no telling what'll happen if he loses it! We have to stop this _now_! What's the cure!?" Jazz's eyes water at the thought of losing her brother, especially after all the good he's done and after they just started to connect!

"We don't know how to reverse this..." Jack mumbles shakily.

Maddie asks "What are you saying Jazz?"

Danny's screams are less frequent as he concentrates on something else. His ghost half is fighting the blossoms and he's starting to lose control of his powers. This is a result of him being torn apart.

"How can ectoplasm be part of him?..." Maddie continues "That would make him part-" at this moment, Danny turns invisible and reappears. Both parents gasp. "Part ghost?"

Maddie reaches over to make sure he's still there even though he's still visible. "How..." She touches his shacking form.

Danny goes intangible making Maddie's hand phase through him. He steps through Jazz and goes behind her, holding her shoulders and keeping her between himself and his parents. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Jazz flinches as her brother yells next to her ear, but she doesn't move, remaining a barrier between her brother and parents "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I TRIED TO MAKE YOU STOP, BUT YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN!"

Their son's green eyes are weakening, but the accusing stare is strong. Jack knows that it's true. This catastrophe is their fault and theirs alone. He says, in a broken voice "I'm so sorry son... Why didn't we listen?..."

Tears keep pouring out and Danny shouts "SORRY DOESN'T FIX WHAT YOU'VE DONE! NOW I'M GONNA DIE! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Maddie and Jack freeze at the accusation. They didn't know it was this serious. Will the blood blossoms really kill their son? In shock, the parents find themselves unable to move or speak.

The fire dies in Danny's eyes and he falls through his sister. She swiftly crouches by his side and tries to help him sit up, but he decides instead to curl up in a ball. Jazz sees that his previously vibrant eyes are dulling and the green seems to be turning to gray. Danny no longer screams, he whimpers instead, having used up the last of his energy on his parents. The halfa seems to be flickering as his invisibility is out of control. His ghost half is fighting a losing battle and streaks of the boy's black hair turn white. "It hurts... I can feel it tearing me apart from the inside... I just want it to stop" Danny's broken voice makes Jazz cry, but doubles her determination.

She puts a hand on his shaking shoulders and feels that he's very hot. It must be melting his ice core! "What do you need Danny? I don't know what to do, you have to tell me!" If his eyes are any indication, he doesn't seem to have a lot of time left, there's barely any life in them. All Jazz wants at this very moment is to get those eyes green again.

Feeling weaker and weaker, Danny forces himself to think. If there's something that no poison can destroy, it's his will to live. Danny's able to pull himself together enough to realize that Phantom needs more strength. He wracks his brain to find something that restores a ghost's strength. Then Dani pops in his mind. "Ecto...dejecto..." Danny forces out.

Jazz gets up immediately and starts searching the messy lab. "Mom where is it? Where's the ecto-dejecto?"

Maddie starts "but... That's made to dissolve ectoplasm!"

Jack, on the other hand, brightens up "no, I haven't fixed it yet! It makes ghosts stronger! It could counter the blood blossoms!" Jack finds a vial immediately in his own mess and hands it to Jazz "here! Let's pray this works"

After making sure it's the right thing. Jazz runs back to her brother's side and sprays it on him. His eyes are closed, but he's still conscious. They wait anxiously for the ecto-dejecto to take effect, hoping it will have an effect.

Suddenly, the white hoops appear around Danny's middle and he morphs into Danny Phantom. It's as if the ecto-dejecto gave him a jump start. His eyes crack open and it's obvious that the ecto energy did nothing to stop the pain, but Danny's eyes are green and glowing once more. He looks at Jazz and says in a raw voice "thank you... the blossoms... They're still inside me... Still destroying me..." He looks at his parents' shocked faces "molecule by molecule..."

Danny winces and finally passes out from the pain, reverting back to Danny Fenton in the process. He still has streaks of white through his raven hair, but his powers no longer have a mind of their own.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Help keeping me motivated with a review :)**

**~RoxyJaws~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, here's another chapter, I hope you like it, it's less exciting than the other two, but it's longer, so maybe that makes up for it :) This is the last chapter that I have completely written so far and school is about to take a bit more of my time, so the time between my updates might be a bit longer, but I promise I'll do my best to keep writing and posting regularly. Also, sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed, I changed some of it this morning.**

**disclaimer: Danny_Phantom != mine; / /for the non-programmers: Danny phantom is not mine**

* * *

><p>Jazz sighs in relief. Now that her brother's unconscious, he won't feel the pain as much. On top of that, his powers seem to be under control. "He's stable... For now." She turns to her parents who are surprised, to say the least. Sure, in the last few minutes, they caught on that Danny's not normal. That he's more like a ghost than they'd care to admit, but it would never have crossed their minds that he's Danny Phantom! Now that they know, it seems so obvious.<p>

"He's... He's Danny Phantom?..." Maddie stutters. Jack drops on a nearby chair. "That's why... That's why all our inventions malfunction around him... they don't really malfunction... and whenever there's a ghost he just vanishes..."

"All those times I blabbered on about ghosts, I must have scared the poor kid half to death. No wonder he never told us" Jack speaks with a downcast expression.

"No matter how many times we fought him, he never hurt us... oh my god! Jack, we hunted our own son! We... We fantasized about ways to destroy him! What kind of parents are we?"

"Not very good ones. We forced some Blood Blossoms into him! We nearly killed our own son" Jack answers.

Maddie goes back to moments before Danny passed out.

"_the blossoms... They're still inside me... Still destroying me..." He looks at his parents "molecule by molecule..."_

"He thinks we're happy about this Jack... That look he gave us, it's as if he were saying _'Are you happy now?'_" Maddie looks to her feet "Our son thinks we hate him..." Jack puts a hand on her shoulder, but doesn't feel a whole lot better himself.

Jazz watched the whole depressing exchange from her seat on the ground, supporting the head of her ill brother. She's had enough! "Ok, that's it! Stop feeling sorry for yourselves right now! Danny doesn't hate you because you hunted him or anything and he doesn't think you hate him either, because he knows that you didn't know! As for the Blood Blossoms, yes, he's upset with you, but I don't think he really blames you. He wasn't exactly thinking clearly. But dammit, you have more important things to do right now, than to sit here and wallow in misery! Danny _needs_ us!"

Maddie and Jack are silent after Jazz's outburst. Their misery is replaced with a determination to help Danny in any way they could. "You're right Jazz. We'll apologize to Danny when he wakes up, but for now, let's make sure he gets better"

"Right! So, what do we do?" Jack asks, puzzled by the next part.

Luckily, Jazz is one step ahead. "the blossoms are still in Danny. It's only attacking his ectoplasm. I think the ecto-dejecto made his ghost part stronger, but it's a matter of time before he becomes unstable again. We have to make sure he has enough ectoplasm to spare and we'll have to give him some ecto-dejecto from time to time to get him stronger."

"Great idea Jazz, let's get him up in his room and hook him up to an IV" Maddie says.

"No! He needs to stay in the lab" Jazz objects.

"Why?"

"Because of his temperature. He needs to cool down, I think his ice core is melting. This is the coldest place in the house, he needs to stay down here." Jazz reasons.

"Ok then, let's get him a comfortable place to rest down here."

"What can I do?" Jack asks, eager to be helpful.

"We need ectoplasm and more ecto-dejecto. Think you can do that?"

"You got it Jazzie pants! A bunch of green stuff coming up!" Jack hops to work.

Not even 20 minutes later, Danny is lying on a makeshift bed with an IV in his arm that connects him to a bag of glowing green ectoplasm and an ice-pack on his forehead. For the bed, they lowered the examination table and put a mattress from upstairs on top of it.

Now, they're waiting for Danny to wake up. They all have their own way of keeping themselves busy. Jack is making more ecto-dejecto since he only found 3 vials of it. Maddie is pacing and cleaning up around the lab. Jazz is by her brother's side, book in hand and occasionally changing the ice pack or giving Danny a bit of ecto-dejecto. As for Danny, sometimes he tosses and turns as if he's having a nightmare, but it's probably because of the illness. Jazz does her best to soothe him and when it gets too bad, if he whimpers and groans, that's when Jazz figures it's time for more ecto-dejecto. This will be a lot easier to manage when he's awake.

It takes a while, but Danny eventually wakes up. It takes a few seconds to remember what happened to make him go to sleep in the first place. The pain caused by the blood blossoms, though still present, is dull now, due to the ecto-dejecto giving his ghost side a much needed boost. Danny cracks open his eyes and the first thing he sees is Jazz.

"Danny, you're awake!" Jazz exclaims, putting her book. Jack and Maddie turn their heads, but don't go to Danny immediately, not wanting to crowd him after what they've done. "How are you feeling?" Jazz asks.

"Pretty weak... it still hurts, but less" Danny answers.

"That's because of the ecto-dejecto. Here" Jazz says, passing Danny the little container "you know when you need it more than I do. You're also running a fever"

"That explains the headache" Danny says, bringing his hand to his head. That's when he notices the glowing green cuffs on his wrists. His eyes widen as he realizes that he's still in the lab and he's cuffed to the examination table with ghost proof bonds on his wrists. He finds his parents watching in the background. He remembers that they found out he was Danny Phantom, but he wasn't awake for their reaction. Seeing that he now has handcuffs, it's not a giant leap for Danny to assume that his parents see him as a threat. A freak. Feeling angry and betrayed, Danny snaps "What the hell!? You learn that I'm part ghost so you restrain me!? This is why I never told you in the first place! You think I'm a freak!"

Jack and Maddie are taken aback, but before Danny can say another word, Jazz places a soothing hand on his shoulder. "It's not them Danny, calm down. The ghost-proof cuffs were my idea"

Danny turns to Jazz, relieved that his parents didn't feel the need to restrain him, but incredibly confused as to why his sister did. "huh?"

"I thought it would be a good idea to block your powers, since you lost control of them earlier" Jazz explains "that way you won't accidentally hurt anyone, including yourself. They're not locked, you can take them off whenever you want"

Danny takes off one of the cuffs to reassure himself, then he puts it back on with a thoughtful expression on his face. Not using his powers for a little while is better than to risk losing control again "Thanks, that's a good idea..." He says.

He turns to his parents. At the moment, Danny has no idea what they think of him, since they now know his secret, nor does he know what he should think of them, since this whole situation is their fault, but deep down he doesn't blame them.

Noticing that Danny is staring at them, Maddie and Jack finally gather up the courage to face their son. They both go to Danny's bed side. The boy looks at them, tense, wanting to know what their impressions are.

The truth is, he's scared out of his mind of what they might say. After all this time of keeping his secret, they know that he's the ghost they've been hunting. Danny knows that his parents love him, but he doesn't know if they're able to see past their passionate hatred for Danny Phantom and ghosts in general. When it comes to ghosts, his parents have always been loose canons. Danny's fear lies in not knowing if his parents love him more than they hate his alter-ego.

"Do you hate me?" Danny asks, barely above a whisper, terrified of what might come of this conversation.

Maddie can't believe her ears. She never thought that her son would ever ask them such a question. Then again, she never would have thought that he were half ghost either. Honestly, she knows that she shouldn't be surprised that he's asking this because of the way her husband and her have been acting toward Danny Phantom. Nevertheless, she doesn't hesitate to answer Danny's question for one second. "Of course not Danny, we could never hate you" Maddie says.

"We love you, son, whether you're ghost, human or something in between" Jack adds.

Danny lets out a breath he didn't notice he was holding. Hearing those words lifts a weight off his shoulders and he relaxes visibly. "That's a relief to hear" Danny sighs.

"We're so sorry Danny" his mother says.

"For what?" Danny responds, hoping his mom could be more specific. There are a lot of reasons why his parents could be apologizing.

"Everything. We're sorry we hunted you and made your life so difficult. We're sorry we kept blaming Phantom whenever things went wrong, then grounding you when you came home late after saving the town. We're sorry we gave you those damn blossoms when you begged us to stop!" Maddie says, on the verge of tears "and I know that sorry doesn't change anything, but we will fix this. We'll find a way."

Hearing all these things said out loud brings hurt in Danny's eyes at the memories of what his parents did to him. He doesn't really blame them for most of the things they did since they were clueless at the time, but there are some things that he _is_ mad at them for. So he says, tensely "I yelled, screamed and struggled. You should have _stopped_ when you saw how _scared_ I was! Then I wouldn't be in so much pain right now, I wouldn't be dying! I don't blame you for a lot of things since I know that you were always doing what you thought was best for me. You didn't know what I was and I'm sorry I never told you, but I can't forgive you for the blood blossoms so easily because they're still hurting me and I'm still so scared" As Danny talks, he goes from angry to sad and scared.

"I understand" His mother says "I didn't expect you to forgive us so easily, I know that we don't deserve it. But you're strong Danny. I _know _you can get through this. We'll find a way to get you better and then you won't have to hide from us anymore. You can be yourself with us from now on"

"Thanks mom, but I don't know how to fix this. These blood blossoms are like a deadly virus without a cure." Danny's voice reveals how hopeless he feels.

"There's a cure out there somewhere son, and we won't rest 'til we find it!" Jack exclaims.

"But what if it's too late!" Danny says, an edge of panic in his voice.

"We're doing all we can to give you the most time possible, but now we need to think about a remedy to put that time to good use. We _will_ find a cure" Maddie says

"I want to trust you. I really really want to trust you" Danny says, uncertainly.

"Then give us a chance to fix our mistake" Maddie pleads.

After a few seconds, Danny nods "okay".

Maddie smiles, then snaps into scientist mode. "Good, now tell us, what do you know about the blood blossoms sweety, there might be a clue somewhere"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**~RoxyJaws~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update! School is hungry and it's eating my time! I haven't forgotten about this! The updates might be slowing down, but I'm still writing this story (Putting stories on hiatus just isn't how I roll ;) ). The next chapter isn't even written yet though. Enjoy this chapter, more is coming.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

* * *

><p>Earlier while her brother and parents were talking things out, Jazz heard a knock at the door. Not wanting to disturb the conversation that Danny and their parents needed to have, she slipped out of the lab unnoticed to get the door.<p>

Upon opening it, she was relieved to see Sam and Tucker. "Thank goodness! It's you!" She said as she pulled them inside.

"uh, it's good to see you too" Sam said, unsure what to think of Jazz's reaction to seeing them.

"Is something wrong?" Tucker asked, not knowing why else Jazz would be like this.

Jazz nodded and said "Something happened to Danny"

Immediately, a look of concern made its way to Sam and Tucker's faces.

"What happened?"

"Where is he?"

"Is he okay?"

"Calm down you two, I'll tell you what happened" Jazz said. Then she told them about their parents thinking he had an ectoplasmic infection, and shooting some blood blossoms into his bloodstream. She told them what it did to Danny and his powers. She told them about the ecto-dejecto saving him for now and that he felt so hot that she was worried about his icy core. Finally she told them about his transformation in front of his parents.

Throughout Jazz's explanation, the pair got more and more worried about their friend. Sam even slipped a tear. At the end of the story, they asked questions, but more calmly.

"So your parents know? Are they cool with it?" Tucker asked.

"I think so. They're so self loathing right now that I'm not really worried about them not accepting Danny"

"Where is he? Is he awake?" Sam asked.

"He's in the lab and he's awake now, he was talking to mom and dad when I came upstairs and he seems okay, but I know he's not. We need to find a cure and fast, I can't stand seeing him almost die again" Jazz said immensely worried about losing her brother.

"Don't worry Jazz, there's no way we're gonna let that happen" Sam said, putting a hand on Jazz's shoulder.

"Yeah, leave it to us" Tucker added.

They all went downstairs to see about the next step.

* * *

><p>"Once Tuck ate all the blossoms, I was fine" Danny finishes his story about the blood blossoms. He didn't go into detail about where he was or who caused this, since it's irrelevant to finding a cure.<p>

Before Maddie can ask her questions, the lab door bursts open and two sets of footsteps come rushing downstairs followed by a third calmer set of footsteps.

"Danny!" Sam cries. Danny barely has time to register that his friends are there before Sam tackles him in a hug.

"Hey guys" Danny smiles as he returns Sam's hug "I take it Jazz told you what happened?"

"Yeah" Sam says as she pulls away. She feels his forehead which is hot, then pushes him down on the bed and places the neglected ice pack on his forehead. Danny smiles at her gratefully.

"How you feeling dude?" Tucker asks.

"I'm okay" Danny says, holding back a wince.

"Don't lie to us Danny, don't you think we remember what those damn flowers did to you once?" Sam snapped.

"I didn't say it didn't hurt, but I'm okay for now" Danny looks at her. Sam can see in his eyes that he's in pain, but it doesn't seem nearly as intense as it was last time.

"We were just trying to find out what to do to fix this whole thing" Maddie says, wanting to get back on the topic. "So the blood blossoms hurt you until Tucker ate all of them?" Maddie asks her son.

"Yeah, every single one" Danny answers with a slight wince. The blossoms are starting to hurt a bit more, but Danny wants to wait as long as possible before using the ecto-dejecto to make it last longer.

"Jack, where are the blossoms we drained? You didn't throw them away did you?" Maddie asks Jack urgently.

"I ate them in a sandwich" Jack says.

"Why would you want to eat _that_ in a sandwich?" Tucker asks, then gets elbowed by Sam.

"But if they've been eaten, then why is it still affecting him?" Sam wonders.

"Maybe it's because there's some of them inside him this time" Tucker suggests "Last time he didn't even touch them, he was shoved in a circle"

"Then what do we do?" Danny groans.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jazz, who has been very quiet asks. Everyone turns to her, obviously not finding anything obvious and they look at her hopeful that she found the answer to this problem "We find an antidote" She says simply.

"That _would_ be obvious if we knew what it was, where to find some and if it even existed" Tucker replies.

"Well, _we_ don't know any of that, but the people who can get hurt by blood blossoms might" Jazz suggests.

"Ghosts? You want to ask help from ghosts?" Maddie asks as if it were crazy and unthinkable. All the teens in the room glare at her for that comment.

"I have allies mom" Danny says dryly. "Frostbite would know. We should go ask him"

"What do you mean '_we_'? _You're_ not going anywhere" Sam states.

"Sam, you and Tucker aren't going in the ghost zone without back up, it's too dangerous" Danny argues.

"Dude, you wouldn't be a whole lot of help in this state, Jazz told us you lost control of your powers earlier. You're out of it" Tucker says.

"Well I'm in control _now_" Danny objects, taking the ghost proof cuffs off to prove his point. Indeed, Danny isn't losing control of his powers at the moment.

"And how long is that going to last? You need to relax Danny, I'm pretty sure that too much excitement would only make you worse faster" Jazz pitches in.

"They're right Danny, you have to stay home and take it easy. Jack and I will go with them" Maddie says.

Danny understands by now that he shouldn't go into the ghost zone, but he's not so sure about his parents going in to talk to his ghostly allies. Sure, they accept him, but their opinions of ghosts hasn't changed. "ok, I'll stay... but I don't know if you should go" Danny tells his parents.

"Look sweety, I know that you don't have any reason to trust us, but please give us a chance. It's our fault that this happened to you, so let us redeem ourselves. I want to fix this." Maddie says.

After considering, Danny says "fine, go with them, but Sam and Tucker are in charge"

Maddie agrees and she and her husband get on the specter speeder. Jazz stays behind to take care of her brother.

Talking about ghosts with Danny's parents in the room made Sam tense, it's something they're so used to avoiding that it doesn't feel natural at all. It's good to see that they accepted Danny and his secret, though Sam always knew they would. What they did to Danny, however, is unforgivable. Even if they find a cure and he survives this, it doesn't change the hours of pain he has to go through. It's not fair. On another note, Danny might be giving his parents a chance to make it up to him and it's a good thing, but that doesn't mean that Sam likes going into the ghost zone with them. She's worried about how they might behave. "Are you sure it's a good idea to let them come into the ghost zone?" Sam voices her concerns.

"They want to help and don't worry, if they really want to make it up to me, they'll listen to what you say. Besides, seeing some good ghost could be good for them." Danny says.

Sam can see Danny's point and it crosses her mind that on top of them helping to fix things, going to the ghost zone will get Danny's parents away from him, thus giving Danny some space and some time to think. Sam sighs "Fine, I'll deal with them, but I'm still mad at them for what they did to you"

"I know you are Sam" Danny says, knowing it'll take a lot for Sam to get over this. Not that he blames her, of course. A wave of pain hits Danny and he shuts his eyes tight and takes deep breaths to steady himself. Danny forces his green eyes half open and sees Sam and Tucker looking at him with immense worry. "Go" he speaks through gritted teeth "We're wasting time"

Sam gives Danny's shoulder a reassuring squeeze and says "Don't worry Danny, we'll be back in no time with a cure." Not entirely sure if one even exists. She gets on the speeder.

"I'll keep you posted dude" Tucker says.

"Thanks Tuck" Danny forces out.

Then Tucker gets on the specter speeder as well.

Now alone with Danny, Jazz goes to his side and brushes his sweaty bangs out of his eyes. She can feel him trembling and his eyes are shut tight once more.

"Danny you're in pain" Jazz states "Use some ecto-dejecto, it'll help"

To her surprise, Danny shakes his head "no" his voice is unsteady. He cracks open his eyes and looks at Jazz with hurt eyes "I want to make the dejecto last as long as possible. It's not a pain killer, it's strength. And if I use it every time I'm hurting, I might die before they find a cure" Danny says still in an unsteady voice.

Jazz can't stand seeing Danny in this state so she persists "But Danny, dad made tons of it, it won't be wasted, you need this and you might as well take some now"

"no, it's too soon. I can handle this" Danny says, stubbornly and shakily.

"Danny-" Jazz begs.

"I can handle this!" Danny insists in a stronger voice.

Jazz holds back tears and replaces Danny's ice-pack. She then holds his hand and stays by his side. Danny occasionally squeezes her hand harder when he's in a bit too much pain. After a few minutes, Jazz has an idea.

"Do you think pain killers could help?" Jazz asks hopefully.

"I don't know, but I'm willing to try anything right now" Danny says, pitifully.

"I'll be right back" Jazz says, then she rushes upstairs.

A few minutes later, she comes back downstairs with the strongest painkillers she found and felt comfortable enough giving to her 15 year old brother and a glass of water. "Here" Jazz hands him the painkiller and water.

Danny sits up and takes the medicine, hoping that it'll help.

"Good, now try to get some rest" Jazz instructs.

Danny lies back down, still gritting his teeth in pain. "How can I sleep like this?" He asks, nowhere close to being comfortable enough to rest.

"Just try to relax, I'm right here. This will all be over soon" Jazz reassures her brother. _I hope_, she tells herself. Even though Jazz is terrified of how this story may end, she knows that she has to stay strong for her brother as he has been strong, countless times, for everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, thank you for reading, I enjoy your reviews :)<strong>

**Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed and had little content, in the next chapter, we will go into the ghost zone with Sam, Tucker and Danny's parents.**

**Before I write/post the next chapter of this story, I'll finish and post the next chapter of my other Danny Phantom story, "Healing" (you should read it if you enjoy DxS) It's been too long since that story got an update.**

**~RoxyJaws~**


End file.
